Love Bites
by SilverSickle30304
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are close to giving up their feelings for Sasuke and Naruto. So they decide to give it one last chance and join the konoha festival singing competition. Can they finally get the boys to notice them or will it end in utter failure. Rated t for mild use of language. Some of the characters might be Ooc. Naruhina and Sasusaku
1. Love Bites: A surge of jealousy

So I fixed some of the errors that I found while rereading this. And like I said The main event won't show up right away, but it's close. Anyway I hope you this story. I don't own Naruto obviously.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what more she could do to capture Sasukes attention. She had just turned seventeen and was losing hope.

_'I'm too old for this,'_ thought Sakura

She didn't want to annoy the uchiha anymore than she already had. She had stopped pestering him.

_'It'll help me get over him' _she thought, but she knew she was only kidding herself.

She became distant; she would only converse with him when it was necessary, if he wanted space she would give him that. She began hanging around Hinata. She was probably the only other person in Konoha who also felt heartbroken.

They both had feeling for someone whi didn't give a flying flip for them. It wasn't that Naruto didn't care about Hinata, he was just too blind to notice her feelings, which hurt all the same. Sakura tried countless times to have Naruto hang out with them both, but he bailed whenever he found out that she was involved.

At first, she thought he actually thought he disliked Hinata but she knew better.

_'theres no reason for him to hate her' _she thought. HInata had done nothing wrong to him. This was Naruto she was talking about, He was not the kind of person to hate someone like Hinata, so she observed his behavior, but what she didn't know was that Sasuke was beginning to feel jealous.

Sasukes P.O.V

Sasuke was not the jealous type, no sir he was not. He might have felt a twinge of Jealousy when sakura became all to caring about Naruto. There was nothing more than a small amount of concern that was all. He was just a concerned person. He just happened to hate how much she distanced herself.

_'yeah that's it' _he said

'I'm just concerned for her well being, nothing more'

So what if she stopped paying attention to him, who cares, he sure didn't.

It's not like he noticed her sudden drift of attention. He didn't care, or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

But ask anyone who knew him and they woud tell you he was falling and hard.

Not only was he jealous, but he was longing for her. he wanted Sakura to not only look at to him as she used to, but he wanted her to talk to him again.

_'This sucks'_ he thought as he kicked the ground.

_'I'm acting like a sap' _and Sasuke was NOT a sap.

He sounded like a love sick puppy, but he didn't really care anymore. He didn't know why but he was starting to long for her presence. Even the dobe noticed her recent behavior. Sakura was still same old Sakura, but he noticed that she stopped talking to him and THAT bothered him very much.

* * *

So that's it for now. I hope you liked this first chapter. Let me know what you think. read and review.


	2. The unexpected truth

Hello there a few things before you get started. Some characters will be ooc. I fixed some of the errors. The song of choice will be Love Bites by Halestorm ( For those of you who want to know in advanced) . This is a Naruhina and SasuSaku story. read and review.

* * *

Love Bites: the unexpected truth

Hinata's P.O.V

If you were to ask Hinata why she liked Naruto, she would give you endless reasons.

She felt like a drug addict except she wasn't addicted to drugs but more like on a dangerous emotion called love. It felt like an endless rollercoaster for her. She was on the brink of insanity (figuratively that is). Her mind clouded with images of Naruto some of which were not exactly appropriate (wink wink). She knows she is being childish but that's what love does to her sometimes. She was seventeen for Christ's sake, she shouldn't be swooning.

Naruto made her into a stuttering mess, she could have sworn she was over the stuttering... but she wouldn't bet on that. Only Naruto could make her act in such a way that would classify her as an awkward stuttering mess. Sakura had recently begun to hang out with her it and warmed her heart that someone would ask for her opinion. She didn't feel like much of a help, but sakura would say otherwise.

She felt more at ease with her when she found out that Naruto no longer held any such romantic feelings towards Sakura, which was as if a weight lifted off her shoulders.

***flashback***

Hinata had just come back from a mission with minor cuts and bruises, that of which was a total win for her, she thought she was going to be seriously maimed. After all, it was not everyday you go on a mission to stop a possible ninja who ate his victims. She was exhausted beyond measures. All she wanted to do was go home and rest. She walked through the empty streets of Konoha not really paying attention to her surroundings when suddenly she hit a wall, or what she thought wall.

_'Since when was a wall soft and warm'_ she thought while still on the ground. She was so tired that she was still had not gotten up then she heard the wall suddenly speak

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't see you there" said the apparent wall

"Since when did walls talk?" thought Hinata aloud.

**Naruto's p.o.v**

He had been bored and he did not like being bored. So naturally, he began wandering outside, not taking into consideration where he was going. Because of his carelessness, he fell several times and by several times (I mean many times). He hit a tree, connected his face with a wall, tripped and ate a fist full of dirt (which surprisingly did not taste a bad as he thought) and still was not paying attention.

He was deep in thought, not only was he thinking about what to eat after he went home, but he was also thinking about what Teme did to piss of sakura, which came to a surprise because this was sakura he was talking about and she was madly in love the bastard. He recently began to think of sakura as more of a sister than a romantic interest, which he was more than okay with; He enjoyed watching Sasuke try to deny his feelings.

_'It is painfully obvious he likes sakura, I mean seriously even I can see it and I'm not exactly konoha's brightest person' _that Naruto, it was hilarious to watch. What was even more hilarious was that neither of them knew that the other held romantic interest in them. Who what have thought that he knew something his other teammates did not.

Forgetting where he was walking, he hit something or rather someone. A gasp and a thump was all he heard when He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at ground.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't see you there," said Naruto once he realized who he had hit.

Neither realized that he had used 'chan 'at the end of her name. He waited for her to respond hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

"Since when do walls talk?" he heard Hinata say.

'_Oh crap I think I hit her too hard' _thought Naruto while panicking. Who would blame him, Neji would probably castrate him if he found out he hurt Hinata in any way.

"Uh Hinata are you okay" he didn't want to send her home with any injuries.

"And they also sound like Naruto-kun" she said still in a daze (sleep was really getting to her)

"a lot like Naruto... I wonder what he's doing," she said oblivious to the fact that the object of her affections was right in front of her.

He chuckled "Uh Hinata" said Naruto while scratching the back of his neck. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He did not want to admit it but she looked downright cute at that very moment.

'_I did not just think that,' _thought Naruto, if his blushing was not noticeable before it was now.

**Normal p.o.v**

Naruto touched Hinata shoulder to see if he could snap her out of her trance.

"Wha…" she stopped once she looked up and realized she had not in fact hit a wall and was definitely talking out loud.

"N-Naruto-kun, s-sorry I d-didn't see you t-there" she said getting up and mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

"No I should be the one apologizing," he said.

"o-oh" she was at lost for words, she knew she was probably going to faint but she willed herself not to.

"So what are you doing out so late" he spoke now seeing as how she was perfectly fine, he wanted to talk to her. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to her.

"I-I Just c-came back f-from a m-mission," she said she couldn't believe she was having a conversation with the uzumaki Naruto. It felt like a dream, except this was reality and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh right kiba told me about that, so how did it go?" he couldn't help but be intrigued and a bit surprised that she hadn't fainted yet. It seemed that every time he was near her she would either leave or faint and tonight neither of that happened.

'_She still stutters, a cute stutter thou_gh" crap there go his thoughts.

What was with him? Ever since he came to terms with his feelings towards sakura he had started seeing Hinata in a new light.

"O-oh well t-they decided t-that the b-best way t-to catch h-him was t-to use m-me as b-bait" she said looking anywhere else but his eyes.

"Why!? Did he hurt you?" he said growing angry that her own teammates would risk her life like that.

"n-no I was j-just luring h-him in" she lied no wanting to worry him. The truth was that she was hurt but it was nothing serious just cuts and bruises.

"Oh okay then" he said seeing through her façade but not forcing her to say anything else.

"h-how was y-your day N-Naruto-k-kun?" she said shocked that she asked.

"it was fine, although it was pretty boring" he said looking at her. He didn't know when they had started walking and he didn't know where they were going but he didn't seem to mind and neither did she so he just went along with it.

"o-oh well I h-hope tomorrow g-gets better" she said blushing.

"Oh I almost forgot it wasn't that boring actually I trained for a bit and you know what?"

"W-what?" she said not expecting his next answer.

"You know that crush I had on Sakura" her face immediately faltering for a quick second but quickly forcing a smile

"Y-yes I d-do" she couldn't help but sound depressed.

"Well I don't think I feel the same about her it seems I just think of her as a sister a nothing more," he said while looking at Hinata. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her. He just had a feeling that he had to tell her.

'_Could it be is he finally over her'_ thought Hinata trying to restrain herself from jumping up in the air and hugging Naruto until he saw stars. But being who she was she did no such thing because after all hurting him was not on her agenda nor would it ever be.

"Hinata are you feeling well?" said Naruto he was getting even more worried than he was already. She had this look on her face that told him she was a million miles away.

"Hinata?" he repeated this time attempting to get her attention by touching her shoulder but somehow he touched her hair.

"_Her hair is so soft and long"_

Hinata quickly regained her senses once she felt him touching her hair.

"u-uh Naruto-kun" it's not that she didn't like him touching her hair, it just that she had not realized that it was almost midnight and she had to go home soon, or she would to hear it from her father. Believe me that man was so scary that even Sakura's death glare would be put to shame.

"o-oh sorry Hinata" was that Naruto stuttering, her Naruto and she was the cause.

"W-well I'm glad that y-you can finally move on a-and possibly find l-love with someone else" she was trying to hint to Naruto that she could be that person but being Naruto he missed it.

"well I-I have to go home now or I'll be in trouble with my father" she regretted those words once they left her mouth. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with him and enjoy this night but she really couldn't .

"w-well I'll see you around then Hinata" and boy was Naruto embarrassed. He had been caught admiring Hinata's hair she probably thought he was a pervert.

**End of flashback (present time)**

Oh yes it was like a dream to her. Not only was she unable to sleep that day but she wanted to cry out of happiness. All she had to do was find a way to get Naruto to notice her. What she didn't know was that she would get the opportunity to do just to do just that in a few days.

* * *

Well there you have it and I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it longer and it wont take much longer for the story to finish. like I said before it will have errors and I apologize for that. Review let me know what you think.


	3. The Plan

Well herey ou have it chapter 3 and I think the end is near (the end of the story that is). So just like last time it will have errors and blah blah blah. Read and Review. Oh and I changed my user name to SilverSickle30304 (I don't know if that changes how my story can be found but just in case). Double Oh I have another story that I'm currently working on It's called 'Hinata's deal to the devil 'take a look at it, who knows you might even like it. It Is a Naruhina Fic. Anyways back to the story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Love Bites: The plan

Normal P.O.V

Sakura and Hinata enjoyed each other's company. If Hinata was down Sakura was there to cheer her up and vice versa. Hinata was there when Sakura started to distance herself from Sasuke. Sakura never pressured her to do things that would make her uncomfortable until today that is.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" said Sakura as she made her way to Hinata. She was to meet her at Ichiraku's ramen shop to talk to one another about how their day had been. It started out as a once a month kind of thing but then they began to meet up with each other more often.

"Oh hello sakura-chan how're you doing" they didn't see each other for a month because Hinata had been on a mission. She was looking forward to seeing sakura she really was, but once she returned to konoha, she instantly remembered a certain blue eyed and blond haired loud mouth who had stolen her heart, which instant reminded her that she needed to find a way to have him notice her.

"Oh… you know… the usual trying to find a way to get Sasukes understand that my affections for him are more than a school girl crush" said sakura she sighed loudly.

She close to calling it quits no matter how much it would hurt her it was going to happen sooner nor later. She spent all day yesterday thinking about it. Sakura was going to give up. What good would it do if she loved a person who didn't reciprocate her feelings. It was no use. but she couldn't shake the feeling that sasuke was missing her company. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Sasuke was getting irritated of her ignoring him.

*Flashback*

Team seven was on a mission to rescue a girl being held hostage by a rouge ninja. "Alright we'll rest here for tonight," said kakashi. He knew something was going on between Sasuke and sakura and he found it interesting. It wasn't everyday you saw Sasuke glance at sakura with such a hopeless expression, he found it amusing.

Sakura was sitting with her back to a tree. She didn't notice Sasuke sit opposite of her which was surprising because he was right in front of her. She was thinking about what Ino had said to her yesterday. She and Ino had been talking about the upcoming konoha festival. Since Ino wasn't going to compete sakura didn't want to either. If she were to join, she would have to do it with someone else. She didn't want to do it alone. While she was in memory lane, she didn't notice Sasukes many and I mean MANY glances.

"You know teme you should just go and talk to her," said Naruto he could see Sasuke was missing her presence.

"I don't know what you mean dobe" he couldn't believe Naruto was giving him advice. This was Naruto for petes sake.

"Whatever you say" Naruto got up and left.

What was funny about the situation was that they were having that conversation right in front of sakura. But she still didn't notice. None other than Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around and saw that Naruto and kaksahi were fast asleep.

"We have to keep first watch," he said looking at her with an expression she could not pin point.

"oh... okay," she said not looking him in the eye. Now he was getting irritated 'how long was she going to keep playing this game' he thought.

"I'll keep watch over there," she pointed to a tree far away from him. She was about to leave when suddenly Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"sakura" he looked at her with an expression that said 'you better tell me why you're avoiding me.

"What?" she said deciding to play dumb.

He hesitated for a moment and decided he was going to play her game. Not only was he going to play her silly game but he was going to win it too he thought. He was going to get her when she least expected it and give her a big surprise. What he didn't know was that she was waiting for him to tell her that he wanted her to stay with him. 'I shouldn't get my hopes up' she thought as she left.

**End of flashback**

"At least you're brave enough to talk to him, I can't even say a word to Naruto without blushing or fainting for that matter," she said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well, then we have to work on your social skills then" sakura would not back down from a challenge. Right now was going to focus on hinata's love life and then she would worry about hers later.

"I've tried talking to him but he doesn't get the hint" she once tried to hint to Naruto that he should consider the possibility that there might be someone who sees Naruto as more than just 'friends'

Flashback

It had been 3 weeks since their last encounter. They bumped into each other on the way to their training grounds. "Hey Hinata" she wasn't sure if Naruto was blushing or not but she could see hints of red on his check.

"h-hello Naruto-kun" she said once again trying to refrain from fainting. She thought she was done with that action...apparently not.

"How are you doing?" he still wasn't sure why he was having weird feeling for Hinata, but he was and he was liking it even more.

"I'm f-fine and y-you" she really was going to faint.

"I feel awesome, since I'm no longer chasing after sakura-chan, I have lots of free time" he didn't how he could be so open to her but he was. It felt nice having someone to talk to even if it was occasionally.

"w-well you n-never know, s-someone could b-be chasing after you wanting to be by your side" she said trying to see if Naruto was catching along but it was to no avail. He was CLUELSS "nah I don't think so" he said confused. Was someone trying to get his attention? he didn't think so. And boy was he wrong.

"Anyway I have to go, I'll see you later" he said sprinting off to train.

End of flashback

"What do we have to do to get our feeling across do we have to serenade them?" she said sarcastically

Just then an idea popped into sakura's head "that's it, well sing it to them" Hinata was shocked, she didn't mean for her to take it seriously. "w-what… you can't be serious, I can barley talk to him what makes you think I can sing to him" she was horrified about such idea.

"Come on Hinata we'll join the konoha festival and participate in the singing competition" she was crazy is she thought that was going to happen.

"I can't, I'll freeze, I'll make a fool of myself, what If he rejects me afterwards" if Naruto rejected her she would be crushed and humiliated.

"Look we'll choose a song that won't be too obvious". If Hinata and herself were to choose a song that wasn't much of a love song but still got the message across, the plan can go one of two ways: Sasuke and Naruto would get the hint and finally go out with them, Or they would be too blind to see the hint and they could finally move on with their love life.

Sakura explained to Hinata what their plan would be. Hinata knew that sakura wouldn't stop bugging her about it so she agreed. "b-but I don't want the song to be immodest". Neji and her father would have her head if they saw the heiress do anything inappropriate. "I have the perfect song," sakura knew the just what they could sing. Okay how well do you know Hale storm?

* * *

well that was chapter 3. There will probably be one or two more chapters before this fic ends. anyways read and review. oh and did I mntion to check out my other fic Hinata's deal to the devil it's a narhina story so yeah until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Rehearsals

Hello guys. I haven't forgotten about this story, I have just been busy with Ap classes and exams and such, but I am truly sorry for the massive wait. Anyway I don't own Naruto and there are some errors that I'll fix later on . Anyway enjoy.

* * *

It was the day of rehersal. Hinata was to meet Sakura by the training grounds in order to find a suitable place to practice their preformance. Hinata was still weary about this whole signing competition. She already knew the song that they were going to sing, but she didn't know if she could actually have the guts to sing that type of song. She knew the band of course, they weren't bad. She liked some of their songs, but how was she supposed to sing such a song with that level of intensity. She supposed she was just going to have to get Sakura's help with that.

She knew Sakura could sing, it was no secret. Hinata was feeling self conscious, but of course, sakura insisted that Hinata was just as good as her of not better. Hinata was shy, how could she survive singing on stage if she couldn't stop stuttering when Naruto was around. She felt hopeless.

Hinata turned the corner and instantly spotted Sakura and her bright pink hair. She walked closer and noticed that she was with two other people. Kiba and Shikamau.

"Kiba?... Shikamaru?" She said looking shocked. What were they doing here?. Was she interupting something important? Did she arrive too early. Hinata always had a knack of arriving early.

"Oh, Hinata" said sakura engulfing Hinata in a hug. She hoped Hinata didn't hear anything.

"Well, Kiba and shikamaru are here to help us with the competition." she said while pointing the the two boys.

"what do you mean by help?" said Hinata sounding suspicious.

"Don't worry, they know why we're doing this" she said. She needed Both Kiba and Shikamaru because they were good instrumental player. Plus Kiba was there to do more than play an instrument.

"Don't forget, even though we are trying to make our feelings known, this is still a competition and we need to win this" said sakura looking determined.

"and there has been a new rule added, The two remaining groups need to have another song picked out for the finals" She had a song picked out for both of them already.

Hinata was at a loss for words. She didn't want to be in a competition in the first place. She just wanted to get over all this confusion over Naruto's feelings. But she had already made a promise to go through this and she was going to stick to her promises.

"Okay, then lets get through this" The sooner they started, the faster this would be over with and Hinata wanted to get through this fast.

"then does that mean we're allowed to get in on the _real _plan" said Kiba.

He wanted to help both them express their feelings with Naruto and Sasuke, He was tired of seeing HInata in a depressed stated. He loved her like a sister, he hated seeing her go after a clueless fool who chased after another.

"yeah, but don't get too carried away, after all we don't want to be too open about it, if they don't return our feelings, then at least we tried right?"

"Right" said the four of them.

"So, what song are we doing ?" Shikamaru spoke for the first time. He was interested in the plan, sakura and Hinata were both good friends with him, so why not help them around.

"Love bites by Halestorm" said sakura looking for some type of reaction from the two boys.

"wow, that's gonna be a though one" said Kiba

"yeah, isn't your father gonna lose his head if he catches you saying something inappropriate" Shikamaru didn't really know about the expectations of the hyuuga heiress, but everyone knew that it had to involve being a proper young woman, but how more proper could Hinata be?

"don't worry about that, I'll take care of that" said sakura. She didn't want Hinata to get in trouble so she would work around that part.

"So where are we going to do practice?" said Hinata

"There's this place near Ichiraku's, its an open space and affordable" Sakura replied

The real reason she choose it was because she knew Naruto almost always went there. He would be bound to notice Hinata and kiba enter the same place. She didn't want to tell Hinata, but Sakura was going to do anything to help her and if making Naruto a tad jealous was part of it... then so be it. Once Naruto saw Both Kiba and Hinata enter and leave this mysterious place quite often, he would start to get jealous.

"alright then off we go" said sakura. Before Hinata arrived she had let Shikamaru in on her plans, it was his idea to use the small stage by Ichiraku's.

"Okay" said the rest.

Shikamaru's pov

Sakura had come to me yesterday, something about a competition was all I heard before I decided I was going to help them. She was a good friend and I already figured why she and Hinata were joining the competition.

Even though we were secretly helping hinata more than she was aware of, I was also going to secretly help Sakura in my own way. You see, Ichiraku's isn't the only reason why I choose that location, I also choose it because I knew sasuke bought his tomatoes next to the small stand by the rental stage. Yes it was a cheap space, but sasuke was also bound to notice me and Sakura enter the stage room. No one knew what that place was used for, which made it even more suspicious.

Normal pov

The group headed to the rental stage, not knowing exactly how it looked. All they knew was that it was cheap and provided enough space to practice up until the competition. They quickly rushed through the small doors trying to get the instruments through the narrow door.

"Quick, before anyone sees us" said Sakura, she didn't want anyone to see them entering and peeking through the small opening beside the door, she wanted their performance to be a suprise.

"I'm. trying, but. This. Stupid. Thing. Wont. Get. In!" said kiba while falling inside.

"why don't you move the amplifier to the side before entering" suggested Shikamaru.

Kiba stopped moving for a second "oh right I knew that" said Kiba trying to play it cool, while both sakura and Hinata were trying to contain their laugh.

"okay, so I saw how the stage was supposed to look at competitions, so I have the formations with me. Both kiba and Shikamaru will be on the opposite sides of the stage. Kiba will be on HInata's side and Shikamaru will be on my side." said Sakura.

"I'll be on the left side of the stage and you hinata on the right"

The group quickly set up their instruments and began to practice.

2 hours later

To say the rehearsals were perfect would be a flat out lie, but they caught on none the less.

"okay so I think we've got the moves okay, but we'll need to work on Hinata's part, since cussing would be out of the question I'll give you the clean parts and I'll take the other lines" said sakua.

"we'll practice tomorrow and then we'll do the duos another time" Sakura didn't tell Hinata her plan for the duo performance, but that could wait till another time.

"lets call it for today and come back tomorrow" said sakura. Her plan to get Naruto jealous would become effective in a few minutes.

"so uh me shikamaru and I are gonna head on first cause we have to grab something's for the rehearsals tomorrow. " Sakura hoped Hinata wouldn't catch on. But Kiba did. He wasn't going to say anything because he was gonna go with her plan. If it made Naruto jealous then he would stick to it.

Sakura and Shikamaru left, leaving kiba Hinata to put away the equipment. It took them about twenty minutes before they could go home. Once they finished they headed to the exit.

"how are you doing with all of this? "asked kiba.

"oh I'm fine, I just have to practice my lines" relied Hinata.

Once they were outside, Kiba instantly noticed Naruto, but Naruto didn't seem to notice them in return. Kiba raised his voice so Naruto could hear.

"don't worry Hinata, I think you're voice is stunning" said kiba. Hinata looked confused, why was he speaking loud all of a sudden?

Naruto's pov

I was super hungry and I ran out of ramen so I decided to head over to Ichiraku's. When i finished I saw Sakura on my way home, but once she saw me she smiled like crazy and muttered some weird thing like "all according to plan," but I didn't really care about what she said cause she was with Shikamaru, which was weird cause I never knew they hung out together. Boy would Sasuke be jealous. I should say something tomorrow. See what reaction I could get out of it.

But tomorrow's agenda quickly vanished from thoughts once I heard kiba. That bastard snapped out me out of my thoughts with his loud voice. who talks that loud anyway?

Normal pov

Naruto could see kiba with someone else. He couldn't make out the other person, but he could hear what he was saying.

"don't worry Hinata, I think you have a stunning voice"

'so he's with Hinata' thought Naruto

He was surprised that there was still people out this late an hour. Naruto had just finished eating. It was about 10 in the night. No one is usually outside at this hour, but the time didn't really bother him, what really bothered him was that it was Hinata who was with him. He knew Kiba and Hinata were good friends, but why was Kiba complementing her? And where were they coming from?

Naruto didn't want to admit it but it bothered him. He wanted to be the one complementing her and not Kiba.

'That bastard' thought Naruto.

He decided that he was going to stick around them for a while. He didn't want to make it seem obvious, he didn't want Hinata to think he was a stalker or anything. He just wanted to make sure she was okay

'yeah thats it, I'm just looking out for a friend' thought Naruto.

Kiba on the other hand knew what Naruto was doing and did took advantage of the situation. Once they arrived to the hyuuga compound, they said their goodbyes and Kiba kissed Hinata on the cheek, he knew Naruto would be extremely bothered about it, but it was fun to mess with the guys emotions, and he was going this all for Hinata, he just couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Well there it is. Again I am sorry for the long wait, but like I said I have been busy, but I will try to update more. Thanks for your patience, please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the wait. Here you go. Enjoy. Read and Review

* * *

It was the second day of rehearsals and Sakura realized that she had woken up late. She looked around frantically trying to find where her alarm clock was. She couldn't find it anywhere. She didn't need to look st the time to notice that it was past nine in the morning. Rehearsals started at eight in the morning. She shot up trying to get out of her bed, but her sheets were tangled between her legs and she feel face first into the ground.

"_this must be how Naruto feels like when he falls, which is almost all the time," _she thought.

Speaking of Naruto, she and Shikamaru had been discussing various ways to get Hinata noticed by Naruto. Shikamaru had suggested Kiba kiss Hinata in front of him, but Sakura didn't think that would be wise. It wouldn't be fair to both Hinata or Kiba. They were close, but in brother and sister kind of way, so she rejected that idea. She just had to hope that this contest would do the work. She was so caught up in Hinata's love life that she didn't even think about what to do with her feelings towards Sasuke. Maybe this contest was slowly helping her get rid of said feelings.

"_oh crap, I've been laying here for about thirty minutes," _she internally screamed as she got off of the ground and ran to the shower. She cleaned up as fast as she could and changed at a records speed. She was out the door in only fifteen minutes. Shikamaru was already outside the door. He didn't look angry with her, but she felt bad for making him wait that long.

"I am so sorry, Shikamaru really," she pleaded with him, but he wasn't angry at all. He laughed instead.

"it's cool, I came late anyways," he stated. As they walked to the rehearsals room he spotted Sasuke and looked towards Sakura but she didn't seem to notice him, it seemed as if she had forgotten about trying to make Sasuke jealous, so he initiated contact.

* * *

Sasuke was out of tomatoes for the day and that was a no, no. So he went where only the best tomatoes were located and that was besides Ichirakus. He walked towards the stand he could already see the luscious red of the tomatoes when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright pink color, which compelled him to look back and there he spotted Sakura. He didn't want to make it seem obvious that he was staring at her, so he turned his head a little bit forward so that it looked as if he was staring ahead.

"_This is stupid," _he thought, he shouldn't be staring at Sakura, this was ridiculous, but he continued to stare. He decided that the tomatoes could wait. Checking up on Sakura was more important at the moment. Yeah, he was only checking up on her well being was all, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

Shikamaru put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. He began to converse about the different methods that they could practice for today, and he made sure to keep his voice low, so he could have Sasuke wondering about what they were talking about.

"I think we should have Hinata sing the parts that don't have curses in them, that way she won't be in trouble for what she sings about," he said. Sakura didn't know why he suddenly decided to put his arm around her and whisper, but at this point she didn't even care anymore. She was supposed to focus on their performance which was a week from now.

"I was thinking the same thing, her dad is really strict I guess we'll do Love bites and I'm still thinking about the next song," she stated.

"I thought you already had he other song?" he questioned, he could see Sasuke following them. At this point he decided to slow down the pace and greet the guy. He came to a halt stopping Sakura and waiting for Sasuke to catch up to them.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said as he let go of her shoulder and turned around to greet Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted. He could see Sakura's eyes widen. She stayed on the spot and would not turn around, so he grabbed her hand. She spun around slowly.

"_Shit, he caught me" _he thought

"Sakura...Shikamaru" he greeted. He tried to catch Sakura's eye. But she looked anywhere but at his face.

"where are you headed to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nowhere important" he said avoiding the question.

"well, wherever it is, it seems close to where Sakura and I are going," he said as he held Sakura's waist and tugged her closer to him. Sakura let out an 'eep' and he could tell Sasuke was trying to keep his anger from showing. Meanwhile, Sakura was beginning to get really nervous, she didn't even notice Sasuke until Shikamaru had said hi to him. She caught on to what he was trying to do and decided to play along. Sasuke was always ignoring her so it was her turn to ignore him.

"Shikamaru we need to go, its getting late," she said as she grabbed his hand and waved goodbye to Sasuke. Once they headed into the building she let go of his hand and whacked him on the back of his head.

"ow, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"_this must be what Naruto felt like" _he thought.

"why didn't you tell me he was behind us?"

"what fun what that have been."

they stayed silent for a few minutes and then erupted in laughs.

"Sakura? Shikamaru?" they heard Hinata open the door.

"whats wrong?" she asked.

"We saw Sasuke and boy was he jealous," said Shikamaru with a chuckle.

The three of them headed inside and spotted Kiba had already been practicing.

"Sorry, I'm late guys" she apologized. As they finished setting up their equipment they began to rehearse their song once again, but this time they had gotten a bit better. As the day went by they decided to to go out and eat at Ichirakus.

* * *

Naruto was once again out of ramen to eat at home, so he decided to head towards the only place that could satisfy his cravings. Ichirakus. He walked to one of the stools asked for the usual.

"hey Naruto" Spoke Sakura. He turned looked around for her ans spotted her by one of the tables. She wasn't alone. She was with Shikamaru, Kiba... and Hinata. His face began to heat up.

"come over here" she said

* * *

Come over here, she heard Sakura say. She gave Sakura a look that said 'what are you doing'.

"Relax," she whispered.

Naruto took a seat opposite of Hinata. "Hey guys," he said they sat in silence for a while. Sakura spoke first.

"Naruto, did you know Hinata is going to compete in the Konoha music festival?" she asked.

"No I didn't, that's really cool though," he said while smiling at Hinata.

"Maybe I can be there to watch."

They ate their food in silence. When they finished they talked a bit more.

"I think I-I'll go n-now" said Hinata.

"so early" said Sakura smirking.

"y-yeah, its getting dark/"

"I'll go with you."

all eyes turned towards Naruto. "It's alright I-I can go by M-mysel-"

"No it's okay" he said while he stood up. "Shall we?" he held out his hand.

Hinata was blushing like mad.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," said Kiba with a chuckle.

As the walked towards Hinata's House Naruto decided to talk more about her competition. "So... I think it's awesome that you're doing this competition. I always knew you were brave, but this is really really brave of you. I think that makes you really special, to me." he said. He didn't know what he was saying but he spoke with his heart.

"T-thank you," she said. "I think you're really brave too." Naruto was beginning to come closer. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he brought his hands towards her hair.

"you've got a leaf on your hair," he said. While they said their goodbyes Naruto spoke up once again.,

"I'll come see you... I-If it's okay with you," he said sheepishly.

"o-okay," she said and they went their separate ways.

As Naruto walked towards his own house he felt really disappointed.

"_I should have kissed her," _he thought.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hoped you liked it. Anyways read and review.


End file.
